


Intersection de rêves

by Anonymous



Category: french youtubers RPF
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, crack!fic, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Un souffle glacé qui s'insinua jusque dans ses os.C'est la première chose que JDay ressentit en se réveillant.





	Intersection de rêves

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est une crack!fic, ne la prenez pas au sérieux. Ne me prenez pas au sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Ah et cette histoire met en scène les personnages que Jérémy et Julien interprètent dans leurs vidéos, pas eux, j'les connais pas frère ça serait gênant. Les mecs si vous tombez sur ça, déjà déso, ensuite GG, vos vidéos son géniales. Bises.

Un souffle glacé qui s'insinua jusque dans ses os. 

C'est la première chose que JDay ressentit en se réveillant. Puis une douleur lancinante à l'épaule, qu'il ignora. Il avait l'habitude des courbatures, à force de dormir dans une position inconfortable. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui, et ne voyant rien de particulier, tira une vielle cigarette de sa poche, mais ne réussit qu'à l'amener à sa bouche avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, le froid le mettait dans un état léthargique. Malheureusement, il fut tiré du sommeil à nouveau, cette fois par une voix insistante.

\- Oh, oh !! Bon, j'ai un boulot moi, je vais pas attendre quinze ans.

JDay leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et le fixa durant quelques longues secondes. Il était perdu. Cet homme ne lui disait rien, mais il ressentait ce doux pincement de cœur, qu'on a quand on voit le visage vieil ami pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- On... on s'connaît non ?

L'autre homme rit de l'absurdité de sa question.

\- Non, c'est juste que je bosse à l'agence de pub juste là bas, donc oui, je passe ici tous les matins mais bon, à part ça...

Il ne répondit rien, toujours confus de cette situation étrange. Le publicitaire se redressa, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

\- Bon, allez... vous irez vous acheter une p'tite 8,6, ça vous réchauffera, dit-il avant de lui jeter une pièce.

JDay la ramassa et se tourna vers ce visage familier.

\- Bah... merci bien m'sieur.

Il le regarda lui faire un signe d'au-revoir en s'éloignant, puis se rendormit avec un soupir.

...

\- AAH ! Ahh.. ah. Putain...

\- Bordel ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ?! Tu te sens bien ?

JDay était en sueur, le souffle court, et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se força à reprendre une respiration normale, avant de se tourner vers la pauvre victime de son cri strident.

\- Désolé. C'est juste un cauchemar à la con, rendors-toi.

\- Raconte, maintenant que j'suis réveillé autant que je serve à quelque chose.

JDay se rallongea, tendu.

\- Pff, c'était con, tu vas juste te foutre de moi.

Il sentit une main tirer son épaule, et se tourna vers Mr Connard, qui passa son bras autour de lui.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'on partage le même lit et tu penses encore que je vais me moquer de toi pour un cauchemar ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça serait pas la première fois.

\- Ouais bon. Je te promets que je rirai pas.

JDay laissa la conversation en suspens pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- J'étais à la rue et-

\- Tu sais vu tout l'argent qu'on se fait avec les vidéos t'as pas à t'inquiéter... 

\- Dit-il alors qu'on vit dans un appart' d'étudiant. Bon laisse moi finir, c'est pas ça qui m'a mis mal de toute façon. Alors, t'étais là. Mais on se connaissant pas. 'Fin moi je te connaissais, en tout cas j'avais l'impression de te connaître, mais t'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais. T'étais un mec qui bossait dans une agence de pub pas loin, et moi j'étais juste sur ton chemin. Tu m'as filé une pièce et tu t'es barré.

Ce fut au tour de Mr Connard de laisser planer un silence. JDay eu le temps de compter 23 Christine Bravo avant que son connard lui réponde.

\- On va faire un pause sur les analyse okay ? Dit-il enfin d'un ton sérieux, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nan mais on est déjà en pause en fait, lui répondit JDay, avant de s'apercevoir que son copain se foutait de sa gueule. - Pff t'es con.

\- Bon plus sérieusement t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te lâcherai pas.

Mr Connard le serra plus fort contre lui pour appuyer sa promesse. JDay l'étreint à son tour, avant de se rendormir.

...

\- MAIS PUTAIN.

\- Bordel mais gueule pas comme ça !!

JDay se redressa, paniqué, en entendant la réponse. Mais celle-ci vennait d'une pièce adjacente, et non de son propre lit, contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait. Il fixa l'espace vide de son lit, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ses rêves absurdes. Il était encore dans cet état inconfortable, où on est pas sûr de savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas, état empiré par le fait que son cerveau s'amusait à lui faire vivre plusieurs couches de rêves. Il soupira longuement avant de se rallonger, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir réveillé son ami. Il hésita à aller le voir pour s'excuser, mais se ravisa, son dernier rêve encore bien trop présent dans son esprit. Il se marmonna à lui-même.

\- Manquerait plus que ça... Tous nos abonnés pourraient croire qu'on baise d'un jour à l'autre à cause de cette putain de vidéo, si en plus c'était vrai...

Un frisson le traversa. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de quel genre de frisson il s'agissait. Il tenta d'arrêter d'y penser et prit exemple sur son rêve, comptant les Christine Bravo.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao


End file.
